


Somebody's Gotta Tell Him

by pantalaimon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Crushes, Enthusiastic Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, New Relationship, Oblivious, Pining, data is just like that and i love him, everyone is secretly rooting for them, he just gets nervous okay, listen i just think they deserve to kiss, mentions of sexual themes, riker is unusually awkward lmao, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantalaimon/pseuds/pantalaimon
Summary: It's painfully obvious to the entire Enterprise crew that Riker has a crush. Unfortunately, Data is the only one who hasn't noticed.
Relationships: Data/William Riker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Somebody's Gotta Tell Him

Commander Riker had a crush on Data. That was the only way to explain it, a crush. Around the android, he lost his train of thought, tripped over things, blushed frequently, and often forgot other crew members were there. 

Deanna Troi noticed it first, as she usually did with these kinds of things. At one of Data’s poetry readings, she fought the urge to fan herself, looking discreetly around the room for the source of an intense heatwave of warm loving thoughts. When her eyes stopped on a gently smiling Riker, eyes riveted on Data’s face, she pursed her lips to cover her own smile, and silently wished him luck.

A few days later, Picard sat on the bridge, rolling his eyes as Data began to calculate a length of time down to the second. He looked to Riker, expecting his first officer to interrupt the android’s stream of numbers, but to his surprise, Riker’s eyes were soft, and almost looked glazed over as he stared at Data with an unreadable expression. 

Confused, Picard sat forward. “Yes- thank you, Data. Number One, are you feeling alright?” 

Riker shook his head slightly, as if waking up from a trance. He turned to Picard, slightly red, and cleared his throat. “Yes, of course, Captain, my apologies. I was… thinking of something else.” Riker sat up straight in his chair, but Picard noticed that he continued to dart his eyes over to the second officer, who had shrugged off the interruption and was now scanning another chart on his screen. 

Brows furrowed, Picard continued to examine Riker until he felt a slight touch on his left shoulder. Turning to Lt Commander Troi, he raised his eyebrows, and Deanna gave him a meaningful look in return, glancing back and forth from Data to Riker, who was getting that glassy look in his eye again. Slowly realizing what was going on, Picard imitated Deanna’s pursed lips, trying to conceal his reaction to Riker’s sudden adorable fondness. 

The rest of the crew caught on quickly after that. Geordi had to stop himself from giggling as Riker bruised his knee from standing to greet Data too quickly. Worf simply shook his head at Riker’s propensity to blush whenever Data fell into his Sherlock Holmes impersonation again, and even Wesley noticed Riker’s eagerness to have Data accompany him on away teams. 

“Mom?” he asked one day. “Why does Commander Riker seem so attached to Lt Commander Data?” 

Dr Crusher laughed as she cleared the table after their meal. “Wes, you’re a teenager. Surely you of all people can recognize a crush when you see one.”

“A crush?!” Wesley grinned. “That’s kinda funny.”

“Yes, but don’t ask him about it,” Beverly warned. “You’ll probably embarrass the poor man.”

Eventually it seemed the entire crew of the Enterprise knew about it except Data. Geordi and Tasha figured that they might as well tell him, and Deanna was sent to have a conversation with the android. She had sighed and mumbled something about the empath always having to have the awkward conversations, but Dr Crusher had reminded her that Captain Picard could always go and make a mess of it, and she quickly agreed.

She found Data at a terminal in one of the observation decks, and quickly joined him as the doors hissed closed behind her. Data turned from his terminal to face her, a polite look on his face. 

“Yes, Lt Commander, what can I do for you?”

Deanna paused, twisting her fingers together. “Data, you know Commander Riker?” 

Frowning slightly, Data turned more of his attention to her. “Why yes, he is the first officer aboard this ship, I would be remiss in my duties as second officer if I did not know who he was.”

Breathing out a laugh, Deanne tried again. “Yes, of course, Data. We, the rest of the crew, that is, have reason to believe that Riker has some… romantic feelings towards you.”

Data straightened up, his eyes focusing on the middle distance as he thought for a second. “Human emotions are a notoriously complicated thing, but as the ship’s empath I trust that you have come to the correct conclusion regarding Commander Riker’s feelings towards me.”

Deanne nodded, watching Data’s face for a reaction. “I’ve felt his thoughts towards you recently, and they were filled with an abundance of love, caring, and fondness.” 

Data considered this again, and then nodded. “I see. Thank you for telling me, Lt Commander.” He turned back to his terminal as Deanna’s mouth dropped open slightly. She stepped forward.

“Data, don’t you- do you want to talk to him about it? Do you have any romantic feelings in return?”

Turning yet again from his terminal, Data considered this. “I will admit that Commander Riker is visually pleasing, and I do find that his company is always quite enjoyable, but under the circumstances of my protocol, I do not know if that qualifies as-”

Deanna sighed and put a hand on Data’s arm. “Just- go talk to him, will you?”

Data paused before giving a quick nod. “Of course. I am aware that communication is essential in any situation.” He turned and walked out of the observation deck, leaving Deanna Troi shaking her head behind him. 

....................................................................................................

Data stood before Riker’s quarters, wondering if it would be polite to knock first, when the doors hissed open of their own accord. Riker appeared in the doorway and froze in his steps, and for the first time, Data noticed a touch of scarlet creep into the first officer’s face. 

“D-Data!” Riker spluttered, attempting to compose himself. “What are y- how can I help you?” 

“I was asked to speak with you, Commander.”

“Of course, of course, come on in.” Riker stood aside to let Data in, and the doors hissed shut behind them. “Here, sit down. What’s going on?”

Data sat on one end of the couch and tried to prepare his phrasing as Riker sat down on the other end. Sensing no tactical advantage to being anything but honest, he simply said, “Lt Commander Troi and several of the other crew members believe that you may have romantic feelings towards me.”

Riker’s eyes flew open and his face turned several shades redder than it was before. “I- uh,” he cleared his throat. “I- I see. And you came to…”

Data blinked. “Assuming Lt Commander Troi’s instincts were correct, and they are statistically very likely to be correct, I am here to discuss these romantic feelings, considering they do involve both of us.”

“You- wait.” Riker squinted at Data. “You don’t mind that I have…” he swallowed before continuing. “That I’m attracted to you?”

Data smiled slightly. “On the contrary, Commander. I find this development to be quite intriguing, and I must admit that I myself have considered you… physically, on more than one occasion.”

Riker closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face. Of all the confrontation scenarios that he had imagined, this was definitely not one of them. “So you- androids are able to engage in, and act on, physical attraction?” He was suddenly aware of how close they were to each other on the couch, and his mind buzzed frantically.

Data’s eyes were level with his. “I assure you, Commander, I am fully functional.” 

Riker couldn’t help a small laugh, looking down to where his knee rested inches from Data’s. “I don’t think we’ll need all of your functions just yet, Data.” He cleared his throat, trying to assuage some of his nerves. His eyes found the android’s again, staring at him with a look of mild interest, a slight smile on his pale lips. Tentatively, he lifted a hand to Data’s face, brushing his fingertips over the smooth synthetic skin. 

“How about we start with a kiss?”

Data tilted his head slightly, pressing into Riker’s palm. “A kiss,” he said calmly. “A sign of affection among humans, we androids do not often get the chance to experience a kiss.”

Riker shifted closer, placing his other hand on Data’s face and flicking his eyes between Data’s own and his mouth. “Yes, but you can? And you- you’ll enjoy it?”

Data gave a minuscule nod, careful not to disturb Riker’s gentle hold on him. “I am sure that it will not be an unpleasant experience.” 

Their faces were inches apart, and Riker laughed softly, tracing a thumb over Data’s cheekbone. “I’m looking for enthusiastic consent here, Data. Can I kiss you?”

Data’s eyes fluttered halfway closed as he leaned forward slightly. “Yes, Will.”

A shiver ran through Riker at the use of his first name, and he couldn’t stop a slight smile from spreading over his lips as he closed the distance between them. He had always imagined that Data’s lips would be cold, but instead, they were only pleasantly cool, and parted easily under his, matching his rhythm almost immediately. Data did not require air, but eventually Riker needed to pull away with a small gasp, his heart hammering in his chest. 

He leaned forward and placed his forehead against Data’s, smiling weakly. “How was that?” he asked softly.

Data’s eyes were still closed, and his mouth twitched upwards in a smile. “If you’re still looking for enthusiastic consent, I would most certainly like for you to do that again.”

Riker laughed, and kissed him again.


End file.
